Depois do Casamento
by Aline Black
Summary: Os primeiros momentos e a primeira noite do casal, após um casamento imposto e realizado sob tensas circunstâncias. ( SSxHG ) {Continuação de Nunca será um sacrifício}


**Notas da história:**

1\. O universo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling.

2\. Todos os créditos da imagem de capa reservados ao artista (somente a edição é minha).

3\. One-shot de Severus e Hermione.

4\. Sequência da oneshot "Nunca Será Um Sacrifício"

**Depois do casamento**

Haviam aparatado em frente a uma imponente construção, que mais parecia abandonada e sombria, não deixando de ser bela. Ele ainda segurava a mão dela enquanto se encaminhava em direção aos portões e depois a porta de entrada. Severus abriu a porta vagarosamente, mostrando uma bela e ampla sala de estar, impecavelmente organizada, diferente do exterior da construção.

Foram recebidos por dois elfos domésticos, que aparataram em frente ao casal logo que cruzaram a porta. Severus calmamente explicou que os elfos não eram escravizados, estavam na casa porque haviam escolhido viver ali. A expressão da jovem se suavizou, ela jamais admitiria viver em uma casa onde os elfos domésticos fossem escravos.

Ele a convidou para conhecer rapidamente a casa, mostrou a Hermione os principais cômodos do primeiro andar, e depois, subindo as enorme escadas de mármore mostrou os quartos de hóspedes e por último, mostrou a ela seu quarto. Em grande parte decorado de verde, com alguns pequenos detalhes em branco.

Havia uma enorme cama no centro do quarto, uma estante com alguns livros, uma escrivaninha, um guarda-roupas e uma porta, que provavelmente era do banheiro. Havia pouca iluminação, apenas algumas velas espalhadas pelo grande cômodo.

\- Você pode dormir aqui, - disse ele - eu dormirei em algum dos quartos de hóspedes, ou você pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes.

Severus estava visivelmente constrangido, sem saber como agir perante sua esposa.

\- Prefere dormir em quartos separados Severus? - Perguntou Hermione - Somos casados agora, não vejo problema em dividir o mesmo quarto.

Ela estava constrangida também e muito envergonhada, mas não deixaria Severus se afastar. Queria mantê-lo por perto.

Uma expressão de surpresa passou pelo rosto dele, Hermione queria dividir o quarto com ele, será que dividiria a cama também? Não poderia exagerar, ele queria conviver bem com ela, não queria assusta-la. Iria se aproximar de Hermione com calma.

Severus retomou sua expressão séria e respondeu:

\- Não vejo problema algum, mas onde vou dormir? No chão?

Ele não parecia entender bem as intenções de Hermione, ela sorriu diante da aparente apreensão do marido.

\- Severus, este quarto é seu, jamais permitiria que você dormisse no chão. Podemos dividir a mesma cama, não há nada de errado nisso. Já que somos oficialmente um casal.

Ele concordou, não havia nada de errado, ela tinha razão. A única coisa que o incomodava era o desejo de beijar novamente aquela mulher, tê-la tão perto, ao seu lado na cama e não poder toca-la era torturante demais. Ele tinha que se conter, por ela.

\- Irei tomar um banho - disse ele - sinta-se à vontade.

Pegou algumas coisas e se dirigiu aquela porta, que agora Hermione sabia que era o banheiro. Ele entrou e fechou a porta logo em seguida, ela aproveitou para dar uma olhada na estante de livros. Com certeza, aqueles livros eram os mais preciosos para Severus, já que ele possuía uma biblioteca em outro cômodo da casa, como havia mostrado a ela quando levou-a para conhecer a casa.

Hermione passou as mão delicadamente sobre alguns livros, adorava sentir a textura deles. Estava distraída quando sentiu um perfume maravilhoso, ela inspirou novamente, sentiu um odor amadeirado e um misto de especiarias, talvez, era difícil distinguir.

\- Meus livros mais preciosos, - disse um voz grave as suas costas - mas não pelo valor material.

Ela virou-se devagar para encarar seu marido, ele usava uma camiseta preta e calça de moletom cinza. Ele pareceu tão mais jovem vestido assim, encantando ainda mais Hermione, que já estava extasiada pelo perfume. Ele estava bem próximo a ela, apenas um passo os separava. Como ela não o ouviu se aproximar? Será que os livros prenderam tanto a sua atenção que não notou o tempo passar e nem a aproximação de Severus.

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio, apenas admirando seu marido, vendo-o, talvez, de uma maneira que ninguém jamais o tenha visto.

\- Gostaria de tomar um banho também? - Perguntou Severus. - Creio que se sentiria mais descansada depois deste dia cheio.

Ele parecia triste, ou culpado, pensou Hermione. Ela precisava faze-lo entender que não se casou por imposição.

\- Claro, é uma ótima ideia. - Disse ela.

Ele lhe disse onde ficavam as toalhas, sabonetes e tudo o mais que ela fosse precisar. De súbito ela lembrou que não possuía nenhuma outra roupa consigo.

\- Severus, eu não tenho nenhuma roupa comigo, só trouxe minha varinha.

Ele caminhou até o guarda-roupas e pegou uma camiseta e uma calça de moletom e entregou a ela.

\- Espero que lhe seja útil.

Falou Severus calmamente.

\- Tenho certeza que será, obrigada.

Hermione pegou as coisas da mão dele e se encaminhou para o banheiro, tomou um rápido banho e lavou sua roupa intima, secou-as com um toque de varinha e colocou apenas sua calcinha, deixando o resto de lado. Colocou então a camiseta que Severus havia emprestado, ficou enorme, mas era bem confortável. A calça não lhe serviu, ficou em dúvida sobre o que fazer, mas precisava tomar uma decisão. Saiu do banheiro cerca de vinte minutos depois, vestindo apenas a camiseta de Severus, ela estava muito corada e receosa, mas queria que seu marido a olhasse, e enxergasse a mulher que ela era.

Aproximou-se da cama, onde Severus estava sentado, lendo um livro. Ele virou o rosto na direção dela e por alguns momento ficou imóvel fitando a jovem que tinha ficado extremamente sexy usando apenas sua camiseta.

\- Desculpe atrapalhar sua leitura, só queria agradecer por me emprestar sua camiseta, com este enorme brasão da Sonserina.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e então prestou atenção a camiseta que ela usava, era verde e tinha um grande brasão da Sonserina estampado na frente.

Ele deixou um sorriso brincar nos seus lábios por alguns momentos, havia dado a ela propositalmente aquela camiseta, só não imaginou que ela ficaria tão sexy em Hermione.

\- Posso dizer seguramente Sra. Snape, que fica muito bem de verde.

Hermione sorriu, um belo e enorme sorriso, talvez mais pelo fato dele tê-la chamado de Sra. Snape, do que pelo comentário malicioso e bem-humorado de Severus.

Vê-la sorrir daquela maneira fez o coração de Severus bater mais rápido, como queria poder ver ela sorrir assim mais vezes por causa dele.

Hermione caminhou mais alguns passou e sentou-se a cama, próxima a Severus, o suficiente para sentir novamente seu perfume maravilhoso.

Ele colocou o livro de lado e voltou novamente seu olhar para aquela jovem de belos cabelos castanhos. Ele queria toca-la e beija-la desesperadamente, mas não queria ser rejeitado por ela, seria humilhante demais. Permaneceu sentado, com as mãos colocadas sobre seu colo, olhando nos olhos de sua bela esposa. Hermione entendeu que ele não a tocaria, por mais que desejasse. Ela teria que tomar uma atitude. Sentou um pouco mais próxima a ele. Snape olhava desconfiado e ansioso para ela.

Levantou a mão esquerda e levou-a em direção a seu marido, passou levemente os dedos pelos cabelos dele, que fechou os olhos por alguns instantes.

\- Seu cabelo é tão macio Severus, eu poderia passar horas acariciando.

Após ouvir as palavras dela ele abriu os olhos, Hermione encontrou o olhar dele, parecia em chamas, havia desejo naquele olhar, desejo por ela. Ela tirou as mãos do cabelo dele e desceu vagarosamente para o rosto, onde a manteve e logo a mão direita estava do outro lado do rosto dele

Hermione aproximou vagarosamente seu rosto do rosto de seu marido, ele tentou se afastar, mas ela não permitiu. Se aproximou mais e colou seus lábios nos dele, então não houve mais resistência da parte de Severus, ele passou as mãos pela cintura dela e a puxou para seu colo, sem acabar com o beijo apaixonado que ela lhe deu e que ele retribuía a altura.

Os dois pararam o beijou quando não lhes restava mais folego, Hermione tirou as mãos dos cabelos de Severus e colocou-as na barra de sua blusa e a puxou para cima em um só movimento, tirando-a completamente, ficando apenas de calcinha no colo de seu marido. Seus seios descobertos eram um convite aos lábios de Severus, que logo começou a beija-los e acaricia-los.

Hermione estava entorpecida pelas sensações que Severus causava nela, coisas que ela nunca havia experimentado antes. Mas ela queria mais, queria toca-lo, sentir a pele dele contra a sua.

Passou as mãos pela bainha da camiseta dele, foi suficiente para ele entender o que Hermione queria, Severus levantou os braços e deixou ela fazer o resto. Ele tinha algumas cicatrizes em seu peito e ombros, mas naquele momento ela não queria saber a origem delas, apenas queria senti-lo sob suas mãos.

Depois de muitas caricias e beijos, Severus deitou Hermione na cama e lhe tirou a calcinha calmamente, quase como uma tortura para ela. Ele colocou-se em pé, tirou sua calça e sua cueca, então deitou-se sobre sua esposa que arfou de prazer.

\- Tem certeza que é isso que você quer Hermione, - disse ele sussurrando próximo a sua orelha - quer mesmo fazer isso agora.

Ela sentia o corpo dele, absorvia suas palavras e sentia a insegurança presente nelas, a única coisa que ela queria naquele momento era o toque dele.

\- Sim, - disse ela numa voz quase ofegante - quero ser sua, somente sua, quero que me torne mulher, sua mulher.

Sem esperar mais, ele a penetrou vagarosamente. Faria o que ela havia pedido a tornaria mulher, sua mulher. Movimentava-se de vagar, para não machuca-la e faze-la senti-lo aos poucos, acostumar-se com ele dentro dela. Aos poucos a expressão da jovem foi mudando, de dor para prazer. Ela gemia e sussurrava o nome dele, o que o fazia deseja-la mais e mais.

Em meio as caricias e beijos ele começou a aumentar o ritmo de seus movimentos, fazendo Hermione segura-lo com força e clamar pelo seu nome. Um torpor tomou conta do corpo de Hermione, fazendo a sentir um intenso prazer e o mesmo aconteceu com Severus, foi tomado por uma arrebatadora sensação de prazer.

Era a primeira vez que Hermione havia feito amor, também era a primeira vez que Severus havia feito amor com uma mulher. Ele já havia estado com várias mulheres, mas era apenas sexo.

Amor ele foi algo que ele conheceu apenas com sua jovem e bela esposa Hermione.


End file.
